Not A Forest: Year 1
by BloodyAmusement
Summary: It's Harry and crew's first year at Hogwarts! What's going to happen? Sequel to Not A Forest: Before Hogwarts. Recommended to read that story first.
1. Everything Is Fine

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my OC's.

This is Harry and the crew's first year a Hogwarts, what could possibly go wrong?

-Everything Will Be Fine-

"This is ridiculously stupid." Eddie glared at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. "We could be seen easily if we didn't get here so early!" Jamie agreed while Cassy walked through the wall. The others followed suit and looked in awe at the train. Well Harry and Eddie looked in awe, Cassy just sucked on her lollipop and Jamie blinked.

"We have to spend seven hours on a train!?" Jamie groaned. She could practically feel the boredom. Cassy started to lift her luggage onto the train. "It could be much worse. We could spend twenty-four hours on a train." She walked off towards the compartments.

They had arrived an hour and half early so all of the compartments were empty and they had their luggage put up safely. Harry's owl, Hedwig, was sleeping and Cassy's white cat, Snowball, was contently sitting in it's cage. Jamie didn't get a pet as she didn't want a cat, toad, owl and since the rule only said something about first years, she was waiting. Eddie had gotten a black cat and named it Midnight. The cat was sitting next to the sleeping Eddie who had his head against the window. Cassy and Harry were reading Hogwarts: A History together and Jamie was drawing a mustache onto Eddie's face.

Twenty minutes later, the compartment door open and a girl with rather bushy hair was standing there already in her uniform. "May I join you?" The awake occupants nodded and Eddie continued to drool on the window. "My name's Hermione Granger. I'm really excited to be going to Hogwarts! What are your names? What house do you think you'll be in?" She said this in one breathe and blushed when she realized she had rambled. She had opened her mouth to apologize when Harry spoke.

"I'm Harry, this is Cassy, Jamie and the sleeping one is Eddie." The girls smiled and waved when he pointed to them. "As for the other question, we aren't sure yet." Hermione stared at him for a few seconds. "Are you Harry Potter?" He hesitated and then nodded. "Oh! I've read about you but I don't think it's accurate." He nodded. "Yeah, none of it's true." He laughed a little and Hermione smiled. "So, uhm, would you guys want to be friends by any chance?" Cassy held out a lollipop and nodded. Jamie squealed. "Another friend, yay! Wanna join in and draw on his face?" She was while pointed at Eddie who now had a beard and a flower on the side of his face. Harry nodded as well and Hermione looked relieved.

An hour later and the train was becoming fuller. They saw a bunch of red-heads hurrying onto the platform. Parents were hugging their children and crying. The group had welcomed a round face boy named Neville Longbottom into the compartment as well and had started to play Uno. After explaining how the game worked to Neville, the game had went on for a good fifty minutes before Eddie, who had woken up and washed off his face, won.

The compartment door slammed open and a red-headed boy was standing there. "Have you seen my best mate Harry Potter?" Hermione spoke up. "No we haven't. Why?" The boy sneered. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He stormed off. "Well. He's rude." Cassy, of course, broke the silence and Neville looked confused. "Why'd you lie?" "Because, he was being rude and Harry's never met him. I don't think it would have been good if we told him." Hermione responded and he nodded in acceptance.

Not too long after, they'd started to play charades after that and had had to explain to Neville which they didn't mind. Neville had just figured out what Cassy was showing (drawing) when the door opened again.

This time there was a blonde boy with two rather bulky boys on each side of him. "They're saying Harry Potter is here. Is it true?" Harry nodded slowly. "Right. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll want to hang out with the right sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand and looked in contempt at the other occupants of the compartment. "What do you mean, right sort?" Cassy asked. He sneered at her and Harry fought the urge to punch him. "Purebloods." He answered and Cassy tilted her head. "That's not always the right sort though. Sit with us and we'll show you."

He hesitated before he barked out, "Crabbe and Goyle. Leave." He sat next to Cassy and she held out a lollipop. The boy took it cautiously and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes widened. "What is this?" "A lollipop. Do you like it, Draco?" "Yes!" he responded enthusiastically. "Who makes this?" "Muggles." Cassy had responded and his eyes widened more. "How?" She shrugged. "I don't know but wouldn't the people made it be the right sort too?" She slyly responded and he nodded. "Yeah. They would." Soon they were playing charades again and Draco was having a lot more fun than he would have if he was with his two goons.

The game went on for an hour and a trolley came by. They had bought a little of everything and started a game with Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. Whoever got the best one of the round got a point.

Apparently Cassy had ultimate luck on her side (AN: Danganronpa anyone?) as she had gotten only good flavors like chocolate while Draco had gotten grass, Harry got dirt, Hermione ended up with cheese, Eddie with ear wax, and Neville with garlic.

Soon, Cassy was asleep with her head resting on Draco's shoulder and his head was resting on hers as he read. Hermione and Harry were leaning against each other reading and Eddie, Jamie, and Neville were playing Uno again.

About half an hour from arriving they woke up Cassy and changed into their uniforms. They let the girl's go first and stood guard and they did the same for them. When the ride was over, they left their things and got out. They saw a really large man with a bushy beard and headed over towards him.

Soon, they were on boats. Since it was only four to a boat, Cassy, Draco, Hermione, and Harry went in one and Jamie, Eddie, and Neville went in another and were joined by the ride red-headed boy.

They all huddled up in the middle because it was cold and they were pretty sure eyes looked up at them from the water. However the cold and the eyes were forgotten as they laid eyes on the beautiful castle. They all looked in awe.

They climbed out the boats and watched the giant man knock on the door. It soon opened and they looked at the stern woman in the green robes. "I'm Professor McGonagall. Please follow me." The children followed obediently and were lead outside of a door. "We will be ready for you all shortly."

The professor walked into the room on the other side of the door and the red-haired boy said "My brothers said we have to fight a troll." Eddie snorted and Draco coughed and looked away. The boy was ready to retort but the teacher was back. "We are ready for you." They were excited and eager.

Well what house will they be in!? Wait until the next chapter to find out! As you can see and I have ships in mind already. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~BloodyAmusement


	2. Even Better

AN: I don't own Harry Potter just my OC's…but if I could rent Neville for a day that'd be great.

\--Even Better--

The kids walked in the room and looked around in awe. The room was beautiful and the night sky was in place of the ceiling. "It's enchanted to look that. I read it in—" Hermione had started but was cut off my Cassy and Harry saying, "Hogwarts: A History." They smiled at each other and looked ahead.

To be sorted you had to put on a hat. A talking a hat. One that liked to sing. Cassy wasn't sure she wanted to as she wasn't fond of lice. "Hannah Abbot!" Soon after they heard a cry of "Hufflepuff!" from the talking hat.

Soon Cassy had tuned out the children's names because she had become much more interested in braiding Hermione's hair when her name was called. Hermione smiled at Cassy and walked over to the hat. If Cassy had any say in how the girl's hair looked, it looked amazing. "Ravenclaw!" Hermione smiled and walked to the clapping blue and gray table.

"If they are Ravenclaw, why is their house symbol an eagle?" Cassy thought to herself, rather confused.

"Neville Longbottom!" Cassy perked up and looked eagerly, not noticing Draco's slightly put out look. "Hufflepuff!" He rushed over to the table before running back, pink faced to hand the hat back.

"Draco Malfoy!" Cassy smiled and gave a thumbs up. He walked up to the hat. "Slytherin!" He walked to the green and black table. "Harry Potter!" The room got quiet and for a minute, Cassy wondered if someone died. However that silence had nothing on the one that followed after the hat said "Slytherin!" Taking matters into her own hands, Cassy started to clap which made the green table clap and cheer.

"Cassidy Sinclair!" She walked up to the hat and put it on. Then a voice started speaking to her and she had half a mind to rip it off her head. The voice then chuckled and told her it wouldn't hurt her. Soon the hat said "Ravenclaw!" and she went to join Hermione at the symbol confused table. Eddie and Jamie were some of the last kids and the hat cried out "Hufflepuff!" and he joined Neville. Jamie joined the girls at the Ravenclaw table.

After the last kid was sorted Dumbledore, an old man with a long white beard that reminded the muggle raised children of Santa Clause stood up and said some words before food appeared on the table.

Hermione looked at Cassy's frown. "What's wrong?" Cassy responded with "For one thing, we are at a symbol confused table. Another thing is that Dumbledore reminds me of Santa and Santa is a pedophile." Jamie choked on her water and Hermione looked bewildered. An older girl sneered at her and told her to explain.

"Well for the table part, we are Ravenclaws so we should have a Raven symbol, not an eagle. And Santa is a pedophile. What grown adult watches kids all year round to see if they are naughty or nice and knows if they are sleeping? What does he do to the sleeping children! And don't get me started on the awake ones!" The girl looked startled and quickly turned away. Jamie and Hermione looked at the headmaster warily.

Cassy then poked them and told the other girls she had something to tell them when they got to a sleeping place.

Soon they were walking to their common room and Jamie could tell Cassy was very uneasy which was bad as she could tell if someone was bad news from a mile away. To get into their common room, they had to answer a riddle.

After answering correctly, they walked in the common room and the prefects told them the rooms fit three people. Girl's were to the right and boys to the left. Cassy, Jamie, and Hermione claimed a room for their own. They had a bathroom off to the side of their room so they took turns. After they had showered and were in their PJ's. They sat on Jamie's bed. "So?" Hermione prompted.

"The Headmaster is bad news." Cassy was biting her lip and looked concerned. Jamie and Hermione looked shocked. "What?!" They said at the same time. "He's bad news." She repeated. "He was looking at Harry with this gleam in his eyes and while he looked like he was smiling and happy, his eyes were angry and cold."

Hermione frowned. "But he's a teacher." Jamie quietly said "That doesn't mean they are good people." Hermione was startled and thought back to her childhood. She didn't have friend and everyone called her a beaver. The only people that were nice were her parents and her teachers but she did remember the teacher on the news that was caught having an affair with a student. "True…"

Soon, the girls were in their beds and falling asleep. Each hoped the boys were okay.

Eddie and Neville were great. They had gone to their common room which they heard was near the kitchen and loved the yellow and black common room.

Soon, they were in their dormitory with another boy named Zacharias Smith who seemed rather stuck up. They however quickly made him see reason as they asked "If we behaved like you are to you, would you want to be your friend?" He turned out to be pretty okay and loved Uno. The boys were the only new Hufflepuff's and had went to shower and get into their PJs and soon after coming back were asleep.

Draco and Harry were okay save for the rather stuck up kids. Draco was horrified he had been like them and vowed to do better. Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were awful and they didn't like Harry at all. The feeling was mutual.

Blaise Zanbini was nice enough and since it was three to a dorm, they shared with him. Draco and Harry were waiting for Blaise to finish in the bathroom and talked quietly. "Hey, did you notice how the Headmaster was looking at me?" Harry looked as confused as Draco felt. "Yeah, he looked angry for some reason." Blaise came out then and Harry went next.

Blaise sat on his bed and looked calculatingly at Draco. "You've changed for the better, I see." He smiled and nodded. "Someone made me see reason." About thirty minutes later it was Draco's turn and Harry and Blaise spent time getting to know each other.

When Draco came back the boys started to play charades. Blaise had already known the game as his mother wasn't into the pureblood supremacist agenda. Or "People who want to be better than others."

The boys quickly fell asleep after Draco won. They were all extremely tired.

Up in an old coot's office sat the Santa Clause ripof—I mean Dumbledore. He was angry. First, the boy disappears and then he shows up just to be put in Slytherin! How dare he! He was supposed to be a pig for—I mean weapo—I mean good student! 'Good students' in Slytherin! He had to plot and figure out how to get him back under control.

Fawkes looked at the Dumbledore in disappointment. He wasn't even bonded to him, he belonged to the school. The old man was doing too much and Fawkes glared at him. He'd protect the students.

Another chapter done! I'm glad I didn't get lazy. I was tempted though. Hope you enjoyed reading!

~BloodyAmusement


	3. First Week To Halloween

AN: I dont own anything but my OC's and the plot.

I'm very sorry for not uploading! School is on the way back and my friend and I had a misunderstanding because my phone is an ass...but moving on!

\-- ** _Ravenclaw Table_**

"Wait...so you mean he puts the two houses that hate each others guts in the same classes? Is he trying to have a mass murder?" Cassy wondered how stupid their teachers were.

Jamie sighed, "I think so..." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something in defense of their teachers but couldn't find a fault in their logic.

Cassy was eating cinnamon sugar toast and glaring at the Ravenclaw house symbol as if she could will it to change. Her eyes were glowing softly so Jamie put her hand on hers and gave her a look.

She blinked and went back to eating her toast. Hermione frowned but decided to ask later.

\-- ** _Hufflepuff Table_**

Eddie, Neville and Zacharias were talking. A very serious talk.

"This is bad. Extremely so." Eddie was glaring down at the rest of the table and many people had to turn away from the glare. That wasn't something children should be able to do.

Zach couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears and put his head in his arms, his blonde hair the only thing anyone could see. "Why...WHY!?"

Neville was so horrified, he couldn't even speak. He just kept staring, shaking horribly.

"Alright," Eddie's tone was dangerous as he spoke to the rest of the table. "Which one of you ate all the chocolate chip waffles?" He glared full force at them and everyone gulped.

\-- ** _Slytherin Table_**

Harry, Blaise, and Draco were happily talking. "I'm excited for class! Although I'm disappointed we have to deal with that redhead. The girls, Neville and Eddie really lucked out." Draco sighed and nodded in agreement to Harry's statement.

Blaise looked at the two boys. "Who?" Draco pointed at the Hufflepuff table noticing the dangerous look on Eddie's face. "The dangerous looking one is Eddie. The one shaking next to him is Neville."

Harry then pointed at the girls at the Ravenclaw table. The one with slightly bushy hair is Hermione. The other brown haired girl who's are is straight is Jamie.

Draco then cut in. "The black haired girl is Cassy." Harry looked at him in amusement.

\-- ** _Transfiguration- Slytherins and Gryiffindors- Monday_**

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were in class making a match into a needle. Harry was the first to change his into a perfect needle. McGonagall nodded and awarded 5 points to Slytherin and congratulated him.

He started to help Blaise and Draco and soon they made their matches into needles as well. He pretened not to see the Weasley boy's glare. As they left class, he couldn't help but be concerned as the boy's glare continued to follow him as he made his way to Charms. What was that boy's problem?

\-- ** _Transfiguration_** - ** _Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- Tuesday_**

Cassy was effortlessly changing her match into a needle and back. She was oblivious to the stares of the class until she heard a cough. She looked up at her Professor. "Yes, ma'am?" She blinked.

"That's very impressive, you can do that so easily and without speaking! Have you always been able to do this?" Cassy merely nodded and didn't mention she's been able to do it since she was young. Her very survival had depended on that skill. The proffessor gave her 5 points and went to help some other Ravenclaws.

Deciding to help her friends, she turned to them. "It's all about intent. You have to have an image in your mind and focus your magic into your wand." Jamie and Hermione nodded and got to work. Soon, they cheered quietly as their needles changed.

Soon, they were leaving class and walked with Neville, Eddie and Zach, chatting happily as they headed to Potions.

 ** _\--C_** ** _harms- Gryiffindors and Slytherins- Monday_**

Harry was now officially truly disturbed. The Weasley boy's gaze had yet to even waver from him even as they were reading the chapter. He was sure that boy wanted to do something to him. He made sure to stay by Draco and Blaise.

They noticed he was rather clingy but said nothing as they saw the slight fear in his eyes. Blaise discreetly looked around and saw the youngest Weasley son glaring at Harry and told Draco quietly. They both silently vowed to make sure Harry wasn't alone.

 ** _\--P_** ** _otions- Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- Tuesday_**

Cassy was frowning as she worked on her potion with Jamie. Weren't there any safety rules or things they were supposed to learn? Not just read the instructions.

She wasn't going to voice this however as Snape was around and viciously tearing down people's potions. She felt his presence beind her and did her best not to turn around and knee him somewhere unpleasant.

When he simply walked passed, she gave a small sigh of relief. It was so quiet that even Jamie didn't hear it.

Soon she heard sizzling just as Jamie was finishing bottling up her potion and turned to see Neville and Eddie's potion bubbling dangerously. It erupted and landed on Neville and he moaned in pain as boils appeared on him.

Snape said, "Idiotic boy! 15 points from Hufflepuff. Take him to the hospital wing, Williams." Eddie hurriedly complied and rushed out with Neville.

Now Cassy's frown was a little more noticeable. Snape was extremely unprofessional and his insult was completely uncalled for.

However she knew that he would be able to get away with this. She was _not_ happy about that.

 ** _\--Charms- Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs- Wednesday_**

Hermione, Jamie, and Cassy were sitting next to each other. Each was reading the chapter they had been assigned. The chapter seemed more like four with how many pages it had.

Eddie, Neville- who had been healed in no time-, and Zach were reading as well at sat next to each other.

Jamie stole a glance at her Cassy and then turned back to her book but found her mind wandering. Having known Cassy for so long, she could tell, she was troubled by something. She could tell it was several things.

One could be the potions incident. Another, the cold and unforgiving gaze of the Headmaster. That she was separated from her friends. She frowned lightly and wished she could make her feel better.

She also knew that Cassy was slowly losing control of her magic due to her stress. The aftermath of Cassy losing control would _not_ be pretty.

Jamie then decided that she'd get Cassy to stop stressing. She wanted her friend to be okay.

 ** _Potions- Gryffindors and Slytherins- Friday_**

Harry stormed out of class after the bell rang, Draco and Blaise running to catch up to him. That horrible excuse for a man. Picking on an eleven year old!

He had dropped his potion on the ground and said "Looks like you'll be taking a zero for the day." He had worked hard on it.

Draco and Blaise finally caught up. "You okay, Harry?" Blaise asked. They both looked extremely concerned. He shook his head and continued down to their coomon room.

They all silently walked to their room and Harry bit his lip. "Did I--," He started but Draco cut in. "No. He was completely out of line, Harry. You didn't do anything."

Harry sighed. "What does he have against me..?"

During the next few weeks, they had fell into a routine. The same thing and Cassy had stopped stressing slightly. Jamie decided to wait until after Halloween to talk to her. If she didn't stop stressing, then Jamie would say something.

 ** _\--Halloween- Second Floor_**

Cassy was humming as she walked out the library. She took a turn and started walking back to her common room when she was pushed to the ground. She looked up and frowned. Cho Chang, Sue Li, and Marrietta Edgecombe.

"Why'd you push me?" Cassy was confused. What had she done?

"Listen you little freak," at the word freak, Cassy flinched and her eyes took on a more fearful look. "No one wants you around. No one likes you. You need to stop spreading nonsense around. Your stupid little thoughts aren't needed or wanted."

After Su had stopped talking, she smirked and motioned to the other girls. Cho pulled her by her hair which made her cry out and grasp desperately at Cho's hands. Marrietta started hitting her with stinging hexes and she cried and curled up in a ball, trying to shield herself the best she could.

When they let her go, she took off, their laughter following her and she ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor, sobbing. Her legs and arms hurt from all the hexes.

 ** _\--Halloween- Dinner Time- Great Hall_**

After Quirrel had fainted the wrong way, screaming about a troll, chaos reigned. Soon the Headmaster made a bang sound with his wand. He asked the prefects to take them to their common rooms but Harry spoke up. "Wouldn't it be better for us to stay her until the troll is gone?" The professors agreed.

However when Jamie was going to say something about Cassy, everyone on in the Great Hall heard a pained and loud shriek followed by a roar. The proffessors ran oit the hall and Jamie stared in horror. That was Cassy.

 _Please let her be okay!_

 _\-- **Halloween Second** **Floor- Bathroom**_

Cassy stopped crying and splashed her face with water. She was shakily holding onto the sinks when she heard a loud grunt and the ground shook from large footsteps. She stared wide-eyed at the large troll. It looked down at her and for several moments, they both stared at each other.

This however, was broken when the troll roared and swung it's club at her. She ducked and ran between its legs and out the door. However she wasn't very fast as she was in a lot of pain from the hexes. She closed the door and quickly tried to put distance between her and the troll.

However, she hadn't even made it halfway when the door was shattered and her back was hit with several wooden shards. She kept running as fast as she could but the troll quickly caught up.

This time she couldn't dodge as it swung and screamed as the club connected and she went falling it a wall and fell to the ground. Several pieces of rock fell out the wall as she collided with it. The troll roared and she shakily stood up and nearly fell. She held onto the wall and tried speed walk away but the troll's club connected with her body again. She felt herself fly through the air and right into a staircase railing.

She however didn't stop and smashed right through it and quickly fell onto the ground below; Right in front of the teachers. Cassy blinked and stared off into space. She could feel herself being moved but soon after, she knew no more.

The teachers were horrified after a female student's body fell onto the ground in front of them. She was staring off into space not actually seeing anything. Her blood was spreading out around her from her robes which were torn in several places.

Professor Snape hurriedly levitated her onto a stretcher and he nodded for them to go and find the troll.

When they had finally subdued the troll and Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall. "The troll has been taken care of," This made cheers go up through the hall until he held up at hand. "Unfortunately before the troll could subdued it managed to hurt a student. The student is in critical condition. We do not know if she will make it. You will all have to stay in the Great Hall gor the night as we make sure there isn't another threat."

Jamie was horrified and she started to cry along with several other people. Friends went to sit with each other. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Eddie, Nevile, and Zach came to sit with Hermione and Jamie.

Eddie spoke after a moment of silence between them. "She'll make it. I know she will." He spoke with such conviction, the others believed him. The teachers conjured up sleeping bags and soon the ground fell asleep. All hoping Cassy would be okay.

 ** _\--Hospital Wing_**

"We've done all we can. Now we can only hope her magic will help and she will wake." The teachers silently stared at the girl's unconscious figure. Each hoped she'd make it.

AN: Another chapter done! Once again, thank you for reading!

~BloodyAmusement


	4. Christmas

AN: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot.

 ** _-Hospital Wing- November 5-_**

If this was death, Cassy would very much like to be living again. It was dark. And she was hungry. There was one thing Cassy truly hated and that the feeling of hunger. It annoyed her to no end. Then again, if she was dead, she wouldn't have to deal with those girls. Cassy blinked. _Good. I can actually see._ She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted with a bright ceiling. _Someone should fix that because my eyes hurt now._

She looked to the side and was surprised yet happy to see her friends. They were all asleep but around her. Draco was holding one of her hands and Eddie was holding the other. Harry had his head on the bottom of her bed by her feet and Hermione was leaning on his shoulder with Neville on hers. _Like dominos. How long were they here?_

She coughed lightly and sat up a little. Eddie stirred and blinked blurrily. He had always was a light sleeper. He looked alert after seeing her eyes and started shaking everyone while whispering urgently for them to get up. Slowly they all woke up and started showering her with hugs. She winced and they backed off but still, Eddie and Draco were holding her hands and squeezing them like she would disappear if they didn't.

"How do you feel?" It was Hermione who broke the silence, staring at her in concern. Cassy tilted her head. "Annoyed. But not at any of you." Apparently, the nurse had heard and shooed them away from her bed and was waving her wand. She looked astonished. "You're healed completely!" Then, four teachers entered. It was the Headmaster, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick.

"My dear girl," The headmaster started and she stared at him with narrowed eyes. That's what pedophiles say to children. "Care to explain why you weren't at the feast?" It was demand not a question. She decided to humor him anyway seeing as she wanted to tell her head of house. So while looking at Flitwick, in the corner of her eye she saw the headmaster narrow his eyes ar her but ignored him.

"I was in the library before the feast. As I walked and was heading to the Great Hall, Sue Li, Cho Chang, and Marietta Edgecombe attacked me. They didn't like my logical thinking and Cho pulled my hair and Marrietta hit me with stinging hexes on my arms and legs. I was on the floor sobbing and I went to the bathroom. After I stopped crying, I splashed my face with water and soon after the troll entered. I wasn't able to move very fast however as my legs were in pain. I ducked and ran as fast as I could out the door and closed it. After it smashed the door down, it caught up to me and smashed me into the wall. I tried speed walking away and it didn't work out and it hit me again and I went flying into the railing and hit the ground below."

She finished her tale and saw her furious head of house along with two other furious teachers and an extremely angry healer. The headmaster looked calm but she could see the calculating look in his eyes. She saved that piece of information for later. "I'll be talking to those girls today." She knew that the outcome wouldn't be okay for those girls. She looked over at her friends and saw Hermione crying into Harry's robe as he looked furious. Eddie looked positively dangerous and Draco looked about ready to go murder someone. Jamie was the one who concerned her most. She looked so calm yet her eyes showed an unhinged person. She looked her in the eyes. They looked at each other quietly and silently vowed to talk later.

Cassy broke the silence in the room. "So, how long was I out?" "5 days Ms. Sinclair." Flitwick answers. "I need to go and handle some things. Excuse me." He quickly walked out and McGonagall followed. Snape and the Headmaster remained. "Poppy, does she need any other potions?" "She's completely healed. Her magic worked wonders." She looked at her friends and smiled kindly. "Can i borrow your notes?" They looked happy for the distraction and started to talk to her, chatting excitedly. She grinned and listened closely to them. She had missed those voices.

The headmaster walked out quietly with Snape. Snape had noticed the look the Headmaster had given the girl. It wasn't a concerned one. It was one that chess players looked at their pieces with. He'd keep a close eye out for her.

The headmaster on the other hand was plotting. The girl was a valuable asset. She'd help the light side tremendously.

 _ **-Ravenclaw Tower-**_

Flitwick had called a house meeting. When everyone was sitting down and he sighed and stared out at them. "I'm disappointed. We are supposed to a family. We should help each other and respect one anothers opinions and beliefs as we all have our own. And yetm three of our own harmed a first year and left her. They weren't intending to put her in a lfe threatening situation but they did. Sue Li, Cho Chang, and Marrietta Edgecombe, three third years, attacked a defenseless first year and left her in the path of the troll. She very well could have died to that, Therefore those three have detention for the rest of the year, your Hogsmead privileges revocked for the rest of the year and you will never be able to be headgirls or prefects. I'm extemely displeased. I want you all to respect each other and help one another out. I'm not saying you must like each other but you can be civil. That is all."

With that he left the common room and they all broke out into whispers and many harsh glares were thrown at the three girls. They went up to their dormitories quickly.

 _ **-Ravenclaw Dormitory: First Years- Nighttime-**_

As Hermione slept, Jamie and Cassy sat on Cassy's bed and talked quietly. Jamie had her head rested agaisnt Cassy's shoulder and Cassy put her head on hers. "I was terrified." Jamie said. "You looked so fragile and small. You had banages all over you. I just kept replaying my families death and.." She took a deep breathe and continued to hold onto Cassy. "I wanted to hurt them. Make them pay for putting you in that situation." Cassy nodded and made Jamie look her in the eyes. "I'm here though. Remember that." She smiled gently and rested her head back on Jamie's. A comforting silence fell upon them.

"Cassy?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't leave me alone."

"I won't. Promise."

 _ **-Break-**_

After a few days, life had went back to normal. Soon, however Christmas rolled around. Draco, Hermione, Zach, Neville, and Blaise were leaving for the holidays. Cassy, Jamie, Harry, and Eddie waved goodbye to them as they left for the train.

During the times before Christmas rolled around, they had completed their homework and were having fun. Snowangels, snowball fights, and games were played. When Christmas rolled around, Jamie practically flew down the stairs while in the Slytherin common room Eddie and Harry slid to the presents. Cassy followed at a much slower pace, looking at Jamie in amusement.

Jamie had gotten a necklace from Cassy with a picture of them making a heart in it. Harry had given her Hershey's milk chocolate bars that would last her for months. Eddie gave her a scarf and mittens that had cats on them. Draco had given her a book on defense and Hermione had given Jamie a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Neville gave her a box of coookie tasting sugar quills and Blaise gave her a braclet with cats on it. Zach had given her sugar cookies.

Cassy had gotten a necklace from Jamie as well with a picture of the two smiling at the camera as the hugged each other. Harry gave her dark chocolate and Zach had given her chocolate chip cookies. Eddie had gotten her a scarf and sunglasses. The scarf had the word bonjour on it and the sunglasses had the word boss on them. Draco had given her a box of chocolate tasting sugar quillls and Neville gave her a beautiful camera, knowing she loved to take photos. Blaise had given her some drawing supplies.

Eddie had gotten painting supplies from Cassy and Jamie. Harry gave him a photo album with pictures of everyone at Hogwarts and before Hogwarts. Zach had given him snickerdoodle cookies and Neville had given him even more painting supplies. Draco had given him his own chess set. Blaise had given him a book with useful tips on how to draw.

Harry had gotten a camera from Cassy and a sachel from Jamie that was botttomless. Draco had given him a book of useful charms and how to identify if there were any on an object. Neville gave him a beautiful blue rose that had a presevation charm on it and Zach gave him a box of double chocolate chip cookies. Blaise gave him a thick robe that in Slytherin colors. The groundskeeper Hagrid had asked his parents old friends to send him photos and made a photo album for him. Harry made note to visit him later and thank him. Then an anonymous person had given him an invisiblity cloak. He and Eddie tried one of the spells to reveal any others. They found two tracking charms and removed them after twenty tries.

Soon, they all met at breakfast and hugged each other, thanking them for the gifts. Eddie and Cassy had gotten Midnight and Snowball and we holding them as Harry went to send their thank you notes to their friends with Hedwig.

Later that night as they were going to sleep, they all felt as if this Christmas had been one the best yet.

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

~BloodyAmusement


	5. Cake

AN: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did abuse would not just go under the radar.

Cassy had a box. Harry wanted to know what was in that box. So did Hermione, Eddie, Jamie, Zach, Neville and Draco. She was very possessive of it and kept sneaking something out of it. The group, excluding Cassy, got together with a plan to get the box from her. Little did they know, she wasn't going to just allow that.

Cassy innocently placed the box down and went to the bathroom. Hermione and Jamie rushed to the box and tried to pick it up. It didn't move. At all. Puzzled they tried again and again but still,l it wasn't working.

"What is up with this box?!" Hermione was so close to just breaking it. Hearing footsteps they tried one time but hurried to their beds and tried their best to look unsuspicious.

Cassy came back and picked the box up with no problem and walked away.

Hermione's eye ticked.

Harry, Eddie, Neville, Draco were stalking Cassy. Zach was working on homework he had forgotten to do.

"Harry, we aren't stalking her! We are just trying to figure out what's in the box." Eddie was determined. He had known Cassy the longest, after all, he should have been told. Cassy continued her walk down to a tree near the Black Lake. She sat next to the tree in the snow and opened her large book. She looked peaceful and much better than a few weeks ago. Each boy felt a slight pain remembering those weeks.

 _Flashback_

 _"I feel useless." Cassy sniffled. She was curled against the wall with tears slowly coming down her face._

 _"I hate this." Neville, Eddie, Harry, and Draco were all doing their best to cheer her up as she could barely move and had tried to walk to the door but it hurt too much. She felt utterly depressed._

 _"Why must I suffer because I think differently? I'm not doing anything wrong right?" They could only hug her and look at her solemnly._

 _Flashback end_

She was starting to fall asleep, Eddie and Harry could tell. Her eyes were hooded more than usual and she was leaning ever so slightly.

"Soon! We will know what's in that box." The boys eagerly waited. Not too long after, Cassy fell against the tree, asleep.

Rushing over, Eddie picked her up bridal style as Harry grabbed the box and Neville grabbed her book. Quickly walking inside, they all but ran to the Rabenclaw common room. After answering the riddle, the boys rushed inside. Eddie laid Cassy on the couch gently.

They eagerly looked at the box and Draco opened it slowly. "...Cake? We've been trying to get a cake this whole time?! She's been holding it all day like it was a treasure! How'd she even get it?"

They all were startled as they heard a soft voice. "Blaise made it for me as a thank you gift for helping him with his transfiguration homework." Gray eyes peered at them from the coach, shining a little.

"Oh." Was the oh-so-intelligent answer the group gave. Seemingly satisfied, she closed her eyes again. The group closed the box and walked out the common room quietly.

"Let's agree to ask first." Eddie spoke. "Agreed." The rest of the group said as one.

I am so sorry! I've been caught up with school and didn't have time to post. But hopefully, I'll have two if not three more chapters up later. Thank you for reading!

~BloodyAmusement


	6. Truth Be Told

AN: Would I be writing this if I owned Harry Potter?

Dumbledore was plotting. The Potter brat had still not discovered the trapdoor. He needed to test his pawn and put him through trials of hardship and isolation because of an overly complicated plan he had came up with.

"What should I do?" He growled and continued his temper tantrum which included pacing and randomly throwing things. What he didn't realize is that one of the very things was monitoring that same pawn.

Fawkes looked at his human and sighed. His obsesssion with a little boy was extremely unhealthy.

\--With Cassy and Eddie--

"Ya know, Dumbledore's obsession with Harry is solidifying my point." Cassy stated with a frown.

"And that is?" Eddie asked raising an eyebrow as the walked to the Black Lake.

"That santa is a pedophile." Eddie spluttered as Cassy continued. "He looks at Harry with a gleam in his eyes and always looks like he wants to touch him in bad ways. We must protect his innocence Eddie!" She looked at him with such conviction that he was able to stop the laugh that had bubbled up in his chest.

Eddie smiled at her to put her at ease. "We will. Don't you worry to much okay?" She nodded and they continued their walk.

\--Meanwhile with Neville, Blaise, and Zach--

"This castle is huge! But I have to ask, why'd the founders pick a castle of all things to be a school? You can get lost so easily!" Blaise was starting to understand why Cassy questioned so much.

"I have to agree." Zach was mapping out the places they went in his mind making a mental note of where they had and hadn't been.

Soon the boys came to a certain corridor. "Wait, this is the third floor, why didn't they ward this hallways off or something? They said we could die horribly painful deaths!" Neville was shaking a little and each of the boys were more than a little cautious.

"Let's get away from here..." Hearing a loud growl, Zach backed up with the other boys and soon they were running the opposite direction.

\--Draco, Hermione, and Jamie in a random abandoned classroom--

"You didn't even know how to play before how are you winning?!" Jamie and Hermione were astonished. Monopoly- the game of utter frustration and a muggle game at that and Draco was winning?

"What kind of magic is this?" Jamie pouted as she went backrupt, handing her properties to Draco. He merely smirked and counted the fake money.

Hermione and Jamie swore this game cheated in more ways than one.

\--Cassy all alone because Eddie decided to pig out at the Great Hall--

"--He needs to find the trapdoor!" Cassy blinked and put her back to the wall and stood still to see who was saying such things.

Soon after, Dumbledore came storming around the corner and Cassy smiled. It wasn't her normal smile. it was a vicious one that had been reserved for very few. Had anyone saw it, they would have swore the devil herself was in a little girls' body.

"I have a strong dislike anyone who tries to hurt someone I care for." Soon the little girl was skipping, humming an eerie tune that sent chills up many people's spines that had the misfortune to hear it. The innocent voice humming such a thing scared many. Cassy went to bed with a large smile on her face. _Soon, Dumbledore. You'll regret everything._

 _~I'm too lazy to write a time skip~_

Harry stared. Eddie stared. Snowball stared. They all stared waiting for one to blink. Midnight got tired of the male humans and walked off looking for his female human.

Soon after, Eddie and Harry blinked at the same time as Hermione threw her book down onto the table.

"Huh?" Each boy looked up at the irrate girl. Hermione huffily sat down and glared darkly at the Gryiffidor table. "Ron Weasley?" "Yes! That inconsiderate pig!"

"What'd he do this time?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Eddie stared curiously. "He attempted to tell me to stay away from Harry. Then tried to hex me!" Harry's eyes widened as Eddie furiously got up. Hermione pulled him back down. "Let me finish. He attempted to hex me however I dodged and it hit a teacher; Snape to be exact. We all know how _that_ went. He now has detention for the next month."

Both boys laughed a little and the conversation soon went to another happier topic.

\--With Zach, Blaise, and Cassy--

As they sat by the lake, Cassy told them what she heard Dumbledore say.

"He's planning to have Harry go to the trapdoor? We heard a growl in the corridor. It wasn't a quiet one either- it shook the very floor and was extremely loud." Cassy frowned and to only three people would realize her eyes held a gleam. A gleam they had seen just once and knew that whoever the gleam was for usually ended up dead.

\--Neville, Draco, and Jamie--

Jamie laid on Neville's lap and slept as he read his book. Draco was leaning up against a wall and was quietly musing about Cassy. He knew she wasn't exactly the sanest person around but still had more logic than most. He had a feeling something had happened and she was still suffering from it. What it was however he did not know.

\--Later at night--

Cassy sat up with a gasp. She looked around and sighed quietly seeing no one was up. She ran a hand through her long hair and wiped the sweat away from her brow. "He's not here...and will never hurt anyone again." She didn't go back to sleep that night.

 **When school is ruling your life because why not? Lol. Thanks for reading! Really sorry about the long waits. Also all of you that read should definitely read Nightmare Factory on Webtoons! The author is a great author and artist and the story needs more love! So pretty please check it out! If you see my profile picture- it's from that very story. Please like the Nightmare Factory episodes if you enjoy them and send the author love! Thank you!**

~ **BloodyAmusement**


	7. Sometimes Cassy

AN: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's, blah blah blah.

Draco and Cassy were walking to DADA together. Draco fiddled with his fingers and walked silently next to her. The girl herself was staring at nothing in particular yet seemingly saw everything.

"What's wrong?" She spoke suddenly and quietly. Draco jumped and turned to sheepishly smile at her. "Oh...it's just...," he sighed, "I know there's something bothering you and no one else seemingly has noticed. You have this sad look in your eyes that you cover up with mellow smiles and logic that shocks everyone."

Cassy was standing still, her mind blank before it started to question why he of all people had noticed. Even the three she had known the longest didn't see it. Then again, she put most of her focus into making sure they didn't notice.

Draco shook her gently, wanting those gray eyes to be bright again. He got what he wanted when she slowly came out of her thoughts and looked at him. She was confused, he knew so.

"Let's skip Defense. It's useless anyways." She began to walk off and he followed instantly. He merely hope she would at least talk to someone even if it wasn't him.

 **Meanwhile with Neville, Eddie, and Zach in the Library**

"I'm so tired of homework being "a foot long". Seriously! Who came up with this?" Eddie was irritated.

"I'm going to fail potions...Snape just scares me too much." Neville clutched his potions book in terror.

"He's not fair to you Neville! He bullies you so much! It's not how a teacher should behave but here we are." Eddie crossed his arms.

Zach curiously the picked up a book in the magical creature isle and flipped through it, listening to all of the sounds before he flipped to the Ceberus section. The low growl startled him into staring down at he page as it looked at him with 6 pairs of glowing yellow eyes.

"Guys...We have a much bigger problem than we thought." He clutched the book close to him.

 ** _Later_ with Hermione and Jamie in their dorm**

"I'm glad Cassy could help me with my hair. The bushiness was quite annoying." She adored the two braids her hair was in.

Jamie smiled and admired the ponytail she had in her hair that was also done by Cassy.

Cassy herself wasn't there as she said she needed to take care of something in the library.

Jamie laid on Hermione's bed and sighed. "I hope Cassy will start feeling better soon." Hermione nodded in agreement and read her DADA book. It was obvious they weren't going to learn anything in class. Jamie leaned over to read with her. The two soon fell asleep for a nap after 30 minutes.

 ** _With Cassy on the Third Floor- Forbidden Corridor_**

"How'd he know...? Ah well." She walked to the door and opened it. The site of a large three headed dog greeted her. The yellow eyes stared hatefully at her. Soon a large snarl erupted from the throat of the beast.

Cassy merely grinned and her eyes flashed as she closed the door behind her.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

Cassy hummed as she looked at the whimpering Cerberus. "Well that was easy." She opened the door and skipped out, closing it behind her. Skipping to the Ravenclaw common rooms and up to her dormitory, she was greeted with Jamie and Hermione cuddling.

"How cute." She quietly giggled and laid on her own bed. She sighed in happiness. "So soft." Smirking, she opened up her DADA book. "I'll go for Mr. Two-Faced next." She continued to read quietly.

 ** _With Draco, Blaise and Harry in the Slytherin Dormitories_**

As Blaise slept, Harry and Draco quietly talked. "She's hurting Harry and I don't know her well enough to get her to talk to me." Harry smiled gratefully at Draco. "Thanks. I'll talk to her for sure or I'll make sure Jamie or Eddie does."

Draco went to bed and Harry stayed up a little more. "I really hope she'll be okay. I'll make sure we talk. One way or another."

 ** _AN: And I'm back! I take way too many breaks. Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _~BloodyAmusement_**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: It's been so long since I've done this story but I'm back to it. Don't own Harry Potter, yada yada.

Quirrel was talking to his Master on the back on his head when he heard a knock. He snarled a little before putting up his act. Opening the door he saw a little girl with black hair.

"H-h-Hello M-m-miss..." He tried to learn the girl's name when he was violently forced into the wall. The girl walked in slowly and smirked. "You'll be gone soon so it won't matter anyway."

—An Hour Later—

"Attention students, classes are canceled for the day and all students need to be back in their dormitories immediately." As every student went back to their dormitory, Hermione and Jamie wondered where Cassy was. When they saw she was still fast asleep, they decided to finish up homework.

—Third Corridor—

"How... horrid. This is just..." The amount of blood in the locked room was horrifying but not as horrifying as the mangled corpse of what used to be the DADA professor. The screams that had led them here were heard too late.

The 3 headed dog was oddly calm now, satisfied with just chomping on the leg of the DADA professor. No one had noticed the oddly purple tint to their eyes.

—Eddie and Neville—

"Why do I get this feeling Cassy did something?" Neville shrugged and continued to read his potions book.

Eddie pondered on his feeling before realizing he'd just find out later.

—Ravenclaw Common Room First Year Girl's Dorm—

Cassy was at peace for now. Granted Dumbledore wasn't gone but she need him around until she could figure out how to permantly kill Voldemort. She gotten him out the school sure but the stupid spirit form of him left as soon as the Cerberus bit into the old DADA teacher's gut.

She would always protect her friends. People were trying to harm them and she just couldn't have that now could she? Maybe she shouldn't have straight away gone for murder...oh well. She'll be more thoughtful when dealing with Dumbledore.

—Later—

"We are sorry to announce our dear Defense teacher is no longer with us. Let us have a moment of silence."

After he had made the food appear, talk about what had happened to him floated around. Cassy merely ate her french fries and ignored the curious stare Eddie gave her. He knew. He'd have questions and he'd get answers. Harry and Draco were too busy chatting while Hermione and Jamie discussed finals.

 _Tick Tock Dumbledore._

After A Week From The Incident 

"The walls have ears Eddie. You know that." Cassy was sitting up against a tree by the lake but far from prying ears.

"Why him? He was a terrible teacher sure but why him?" Cassy merely looked at him in a bored sort of daze. "Voldemort was with him. Possessing him. He would have died by the end of the year but I couldn't just let him walk out with the stone."

Eddie sighed and sat next to the girl before pulling her close and massaging her scalp. She relaxed instantly. "You can't just immediately go to murder ya know." Cassy nodded in shame. "I can't help it. I want you guys safe."

"We are safe, Cass." He stated softly. "But thank you for being concerned for us." He gave a gentle smile as he felt the girl fall asleep. As murdeous as she could be, she would always still be the sweetest girl he knew.

—WeeeWoooo—

Humming quietly, Harry walked away from the two and smiled. Cassy would always be the sweetest little psychopath he knew. It wasn't healthy but after being alone for so long and having to do whatever was necessary for survival, the lines between what she should and shouldn't do blurred. Murder to her was acceptable when it was to protect herself and all she loved. They had all tried to get her to not do that but she still had the mindset.

He could sense however that her mindset would help her in the long run. He had a feeling as time went on, the ears would get only more dangerous. But they would get though this. Together.

Classes passed by as normal and the year was coming to a close. Jamie managed to calm Hermione down and put a stop to her study schedule craze and Eddie always got his chocolate chip waffles. Draco taught Cassy all about the wizarding world as she told him more about the muggle world. Harry, Neville and Blaise managed to figure out potions and Zach found friends in Ernie Machmilion and Hannah Abbot.

When exams had passed they were all about to relax and waited for the year to be over.

Cassy hummed and palmed the stone in her pocket. She'd have to mail it back to the Flammel's soon. She didn't quite understand why anyone would want to live forever or even as long as the Flammel's had. That just seemed like endless human stupidity.

...Or maybe it's just her. Oh well. 'Till next year.

 **Not A Forest: Year 2 will be made soon. Happy reading!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	9. Not A Forest: Year 2

Not A Forest: Year 2 is going up soon. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
